


Delicacy

by VergofTowels



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Food Kink, Happy AU, M/M, Post-Ch 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergofTowels/pseuds/VergofTowels
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Ignis likes to spoil Gladio with his cooking. He also likes to hand feed him. Gladio indulges in his husband's kink and obediently opens his mouth to be fed."Just a sweet moment between husbands in a post-chapter 14 AU that doesn't make me cry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=1086537#cmt1086537
> 
> Kink Meme is nsfw.

When Gladiolus gets home, the house smells like sugar and cinnamon, a delicious fragrance wafting through the whole downstairs. Ignis has been baking again. Gladio wonders if it's for some kind of celebration or meeting or if this time he'll be allowed to sample the goods. Last week Ignis was up at all hours crafting desserts for a diplomatic thing and Gladio didn't get to taste a single one. He's still a little bitter about it, so he heads for the kitchen, hoping to nab a piece by force.  
  
Ignis is standing at the counter, though, almost as if to head him off, but he's smiling. "Welcome home, my dear," he says. He has a spoon in one hand and is speckled with flour and confectioner's sugar. "How was Noct today?"  
  
"Same old, same old," Gladio replies, meaning Noctis is still settling in to his duties and was a right pain in the ass. "I had to threaten to tie him up _again_ before he climbed out a window with Prompto." He sets down a bag of weapons that need oiling by the kitchen table and sinks into a chair with a sigh.  
  
"Mm, he'll get used to it. Though perhaps it is time we took another camping trip, for old times' sake." Ignis adjusts his dark glasses. "I'd be able to arrange a weekend off."  
  
"It's a plan, then," says Gladio. "Now come here. And bring some of those cookies I can see cooling on the counter."  
  
"So forceful," murmurs Ignis with a smirk, but he takes off his apron and goes to the cabinet to get a small plate. "I thought it might be nice to have some sweets around the house," he says, picking up several delicate-looking cookies to bring over. They're lacy and beautiful, a confectionary triumph. Ignis's hands are still so sure. "After all, man cannot live on vegetables alone."  
  
Gladio laughs. "It's nice to hear you finally coming around." He opens his arms for his husband when Ignis steps around the counter, settling a light grip on Ignis's hips. "Can I have a welcome home kiss?" he asks, half-growling. Ignis turns him on by existing.  
  
"Have you done anything lately to warrant kisses?" Ignis laughs, but he lifts his fingers to find Gladio's jaw and leans in. Their lips come together sweetly, but Ignis leans away far too soon. "Turn the chair around," he says. "I want to share."  
  
Gladio obliges, getting up and moving it so that it's facing away from the table. When he sits again, he pulls Ignis down to straddle him and wraps his arms around Ignis's lower back. "Better?" he asks. "Kiss me again."  
  
Ignis tsks. "I thought you wanted cookies?" He picks one up from the plate now resting on Gladio's lap between them. "I spent all day slaving away at the oven to make them."  
  
"You spent like an hour on them at most," Gladio says, rolling his eyes. Ignis was at the interim office all day, planning reconstruction efforts. "But I appreciate the effort."  
  
Ignis hums, declining to reply, and touches Gladio's face again. He's not wearing gloves for once and the pads of his fingers are soft. He trails them down the bridge of Gladio's nose and then finds his mouth again, smiling when Gladio kisses them. "Open," he says, and lifts the cookie in his other hand. "You'll like these."  
  
"I always like your cooking," Gladio murmurs, and he obliges, taking a bite of the waiting treat. It's flavorful and sweet without being overwhelming, and the hint of cinnamon and vanilla in the aftertaste push it to a realm of culinary mastery. He doesn't get to say any of that, though, because when he's finished with the cookie, Ignis kisses him again, insistently. His skin is flushed lightly.  
  
Gladio moves to grip under Ignis's backside. "I'm going to pick you up," he says. "I want you to get naked."  
  
"Yes," Ignis breathes against him.  
  
Gladio nuzzles his jaw. "Bring the cookies."


End file.
